Comatose
by mhman01
Summary: Meet Mike, a new teen adventurer and great cook! He however has a dark secret life with his lover Dawn. After a certain argument and collision, he gets into a coma and a new surreal world. Then he comes across a new warrior for his heart who looks like his friend Matt. His life is changed forever. Where will his journey take him? Warning: yaoi, angst, alcoholism, cursing, etc. AU
1. Chapter 1: A New Dawning

Comatose, a Hetalia and Coma (video game) crossover fanfiction Chapter 1 Prologue: A New Dawning

FYI: I don't own Matt, Lance, Natalie or any of the EBF characters that will be used in this story. Just this story itself. Also check out kupo707's stuff on deviantArt or Newgrounds (his name there is mattlikesswords I think), it's awesome and he's the creator of the Epic Battle Fantasy games. Also check out Coma the game on Newgrounds too! It's a very artistic and epic adventure game that's just beautiful and it's music is too! They're all great! Hope you enjoy this epic story!

Meet Mike, he seems to be just your average now legal adult guy in the U.S.A. He's lightly tanned, has somewhat fuzzy black hair that grows into a little Mohawk once in a while, a normal physique, and nice taste in clothes. He lives in California near Sacramento and his home is nice and clean. It is right in the center of the sunny state. The sun is almost always present as if guarding the whole state itself like some angel. His life seems to be swell as he has a new car, a good career going on (with cooking, his greatest joy), and now lives with his girlfriend Dawn. It seems like his life couldn't get any better right? Well, not exactly… but we can get to that in time.

Mike now wakes up as his alarm clock goes off like a siren in his room. He grumbles and yawns. He stretches and rubs his eyes and they reveal a nice pair of chocolate brown pearls in pools of black and white. He sighs and starts to look at his picture of him and his girlfriend together. It was at a party about a year or so ago. They looked very happy embracing each other and having fun dancing. He laughed a little and shook his head. 'We were so happy then…' he thought to himself. Now Dawn was indeed Mike's boyfriend. She was about 5 feet or so, had brownish hair, pale and pink skin, and I think somewhat hazel eyes. Her physique was somewhat voluptuous and that was just fine with him. They got together just a year or so ago.

Mike again sighed to himself and looked to see yet another empty bed space next to his. Dawn seemed to have left for work especially in art as usual. Mike got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to start his routine. He cleaned his teeth with white golden floss and his automatic brush like he was a dentist. He made sure every nook and cranny was clean, almost as if he was afraid he'd get sick if he didn't. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was fine except that his "smile muscles" still sagged down a bit and there were limited bags under his eyes. He then sighed and went to go eat his usual breakfast. 'It's always the damn same everyday…' Mike thought to himself. He had accepted that as a part of life for quite a long time now. As you can see, Mike is depressed. He had always been probably since high school.

At that time, he was just your average go lucky teen that had quite some friends. He even got hooked up with a few girls… some of them were quite good for him even at first. But with every single one of those as time went by, they'd always crumble for some reason. Most of the time it wasn't his fault. Some things happened that were way out of his control. But his faith started to slip away with the later ones. Most of the time those last few girls, especially the last one before Dawn, would often set up very harsh rules and expectations in the relationship even over minor things like seeing each other and calling. If he ever did "cross the line", he'd usually be severely berated and verbally beat up and be told in many ways that it was his fault. He'd be called "dumbass", "asshole", "fucker", just about every hellish swear people would call him. And that happened even over things that normally wouldn't be punishable. So Mike also suffered emotionally and somewhat mentally. Then after all that was said and done, the girl would either make it like it was some joke, ignore it, or plainly "beat him around" some more if he ever tried to talk about it and what he felt about it.

It was so bad that he finally had it. He was so depressed that he even wished "he never existed". He had even tried to attempt to take his life only to "chicken out" at the last moment. He even left suicide letters which obviously concerned and saddened his parents, especially his mother. But after a talk with her, he felt just a little bit better. But he was still so scared that he was that close to "ending it all" so soon. In spite of it all, he was still depressed as the loneliness and the regret still set in even after he broke up with that girl. He felt like he'd be so lonely forever… that he wasn't really wanted much still.

As Mike thought back to all that, he shuddered like the wind. But he eventually smiled just a little bit. He was now thinking to when he and Dawn finally got together. They were friends for quite a while and they seemed to get along very much well together. It seemed only natural to "hook up" with her. As always at first, they seemed to get along well and especially got closer after a very fun session of truth or dare. By sometime after, they got together. They seemed to always want to see each other. She'd even try to see him first as often as possible. They couldn't even bear one second apart from each other. They always cuddled and even kissed. They eventually then decided to move in with each other. But then that's when things started to take some kind of turn.

Mike of course loved her. He didn't see the monstrous qualities of the last girl in her at all. She seemed somewhat genuine and kind. She always tried to make time for him and herself. She even gave him some advice while he had trouble with the last girl. Of course, with time, she seemed a bit more distant from him. Now that she had some work in the art department, she seemed to be more absent than ever. Of course, he didn't mind. He was kind and understanding. He thought that things would work out as everyone is always busy in some way. But eventually, she just seemed more distant from him. She was almost always busy. There were rarely even any hugs between them. Even when he said "I love you" even at home, she'd still be distant and busy and would rarely ever respond. They'd now even sleep in bed facing away from each other. It kind of saddened him over time.

But through all of this, if one event in their relationship would be the most devastating, he knew what event that was. It was a regular summer day in the year of their time being together and he was playing a videogame on the computer. She went up to him and they started some small talk at first. Then she said something that would change him forever. "You know… I'm thinking to leave the states sometime in the soon future." she said flatly. He then jumped up from his seat and paused his game. "Wait what!" he exclaimed. He was really surprised as this was a serious change. "Yeah. Once I travel out of here, I want to pursue animation and the states aren't known for that." Mike then stared at her blankly for a bit then replied, "But this is my home and I want us to stay together. I have so much here and I don't want to be moved off that either." Dawn then shook her head, "I'm not really going to change my mind. Besides once that happens, I'm going to probably break off everything at that point…" Mike then felt like a bullet just hit into his chest at what she said. 'What? She's going to break up with me..?' Mike then felt tears well a bit in his eyes. Mike then sharply breathed in and out. "So we're breaking up?" he gasped. She simply shrugged and said, "Possibly. I don't want anything tying me down here. I just want to start over." Mike then pounded the desk. "Did I do anything? Why are you going to leave me behind to pick up all the pieces? Do you enjoy me being in pain!" Mike then growled.

"I-I'm not… I-" she stammered. "Then why did we do all that stuff together then if this is what was going to happen! You're probably never going to be there for me now and I'll be alone! I'm broken again… I can't believe it." Dawn tried to pet him reassuringly even as he growled back. "You'll be fine." She whispered. "No I won't. I'll never love again. My mother was right, the only woman who's selfless enough to stay by your side no matter what is the mother! I-I wish I was dead!" Mike yelled. "Please don't think that way please don't." Dawn tried to say to him but to no avail. His auto phobia was kicking in like crazy. "Why the FUCK not! I'm going to lose my only woman in this lifetime and everything! Why didn't I jump off and end it all!" Mike screamed. "That's not the answer Mike. I'm not really good at relationships to tell you the truth. There will be others even too…" she said soothingly. "But you've been faithful all this time. It's like you really want this. I bet you never even really loved me didn't you!" Mike shouted almost as an accusation. "I do love you and I always had! I don't throw that shit around!" she shouted back. "Besides it's still a long time from now so just fucking forget it okay!"

Mike then cringed and tensed angrily and sadly. His chocolate brown eyes showed sadness, hurt, depression, despair, and betrayal. He finally threw his hands down in surrender and nodded. He was too tired now to say anything back. She then sighed and left the room. Ever since that time, his life and perspective especially of her changed dramatically. He's still scarred by it now that he thought about it. They now started arguing quite a bit and it was intense. He saw a side of her that he never did before and he was dismayed. This is not what he ever bargained for. He even asked if she ever had feelings and she just shrugged and laughed it off saying, "I don't ever have any feelings really now that you ask…" Mike again cringed and thought if she ever had any feelings for him at all.

After those days, she became busier and more absent then ever if that was ever possible. He was quite lonely most of the time and he had few options now. He even started to use alcohol in quite an amount. Even if she had free time, she really spent it on doing art, spending time with other friends, and other stuff. She rarely ever "made space" for him. Though he graciously took what came to him even though it was torture. He wasn't so much selfish, he just felt left out and just wanted to have some meaningful time with her. He wanted to go back to those first and young days when things weren't as swamped and bad as they were before. His depression came back with a grudge and it gripped him. Of course, it wasn't all "that bad." He had family and one more person that especially trumped all the things he went through. He could even say that it was one of the only things preventing him from going completely insane and miserable. That person was his awesome best friend and "bro" Matt…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: My Awesome Friend Matt

Chapter 2: My Awesome Buddy Matt

FYI: I don't own the songs I'm In by Keith Urban, My First Kiss by 3Oh!3, etc. just the story and idea.

Mike smiled even wider as he thought of his buddy Matt. He quickly took out a little picture from his wallet of him and his "buddy" together at a beach party. The sun shone as brightly as ever in the distance, the sand was as yellow as ever, the water was full blue, and their smiles were as defiant and strong as ever like porcelain sculptures that shone through the ages. He also noticed how especially toned his "buddy" was. As he thought about it, Mike lightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He knew all along that he was bisexual. He also "liked" Matt a lot. He knew he liked both guys and girls. He just felt it in his heart. Anyway, Matt was about almost the same age he was, just a year behind his age of 18. He had light pale skin (God, how he loved it), deep blue eyes, shiny fine smile, and lovely long blond hair that reached past his shoulders (some strands were even tied into ponytails). Oh and Matt was kind of tall, even a bit more than Mike himself. And he was quite well toned with abs and arm muscle from the fights he had and working out. Mike purred when he thought of his features and how he wouldn't wait to embrace him again.

But for now, he had his job to attend to before he'd hang out with him again. So Mike sighed somewhat happily and quickly kissed the Matt in the picture. He then grinned and put it back in the wallet and ate his cereal quickly. He got dressed in nice work attire with work shoes (sneakers). Then he went into the garage and drove out. Mike then parked and went into the restaurant he worked at as a chef. It was called "Lance's Adventure Café". The café was well polished and looked like a traditional American diner. It had a front counter to eat and drink at. It also had polished tables and side booths. The café walls were decorated with blue wallpaper with white stars and paintings of the countryside.

He grinned as he donned the red apron and his usual chef hat. As he went to go into the kitchen, his boss Lance greeted him and shook his hand. "Glad to see you arrived on time again! Maybe you can be co-manager someday soon!" They both laughed and smiled at each other. "I hope so sir! Although I've only been here for a little while." Mike actually worked here about almost a year now so it may not have been that little of a while. Lance grinned and said, "Aw shucks! It's not that little of a while! You've been here for quite some time and we love having you here!" Mike smiled at him and nodded. He also waved at the cashier and waitress Natalie. She was a younger woman with orange red hair, blue and green eyes, and light skin. She smiled and waved back. This workplace was also another thing that helped pull his life together.

Lance was an individual with red spiked hair, an officer's hat, lightly tanned skin, neat uniform and a bit older then Mike was. He also had a nice smile and was as tall as he was. Mike liked him like a friend and kind of looked up to him too. Lance took over the business after his father passed away some time ago and had many hardships to face. But thanks to his strategic thinking and determination, he helped to make the café fairly successful. Mike then said, "Alright well I guess got to go to my battle station, see you around sir!" They saluted and Mike went into the kitchen ready to cook up awesome dishes for the townsfolk.

The shift went as usual. There was an initial rush especially at lunch time, but things went smoothly overall. Then they had their lunch break as usual talking about the weather, future plans, movies they watched, and so on. Then they went back to their shifts and cooked up things such as steak dinners, soul food, barbeque, etc. When the shift was over and Mike said his usual goodbyes to Lance and Natalie, Mike then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got a text. He picked out his phone and read who it was from. It was from Matt. He shuddered happily and grinned. He then opened his phone and read the message.

_To: Mike_

_From: Matt _

_Hey guy! It's me Matt! How you doing? I missed you 3 What's up brah? I hope you're done with work cause I want us to go to the movies tonight together. You can even pick the movie this time to watch and I'll pay for all the other stuff too! Well can't wait! I bet it will be a fun night LOL ;) *wink wink*_

Mike then blushed at the message and smiled softly. He also had a secret that only he and his "buddy" knew. During the terrible times Matt had always been there for him. He would always hug him tight and pat him lightly. Sometimes, they'd even cuddle. One could say it was a romantic friendship becoming something more. And actually it did. Matt was just so kind to him and Mike the same to Matt. So as expected, his heart melted for the blond and he was swept by him and his grace. He just seemed to be such a positive and strong guy and comfort to go to especially when he was in a pickle. So eventually he asked him out to the movies once. Matt of course accepted and they watched Super Size Me together. They laughed, barfed and had a great time. Then after the movie and cleaning themselves up a bit, they exited and shared their first kiss.

The kiss was different but eventually Mike melted into it as his light tan lips hovered onto Matt's light pale ones and embraced them. It felt like a hummingbird hovering over and tasting the sweet spring flower. It was soft, gentle, warm, sweet, and just amazing. Matt also melted into the kiss and they eventually made the kiss a bit French as they tied their tongues together. Matt tasted lovely syrup while Mike tasted lovely spicy cinnamon mint. They eventually broke away and proceeded to head back hand in hand. Ever since that day, they got closer and closer and even agreed to be boyfriends. Their hearts just burned for each other and they didn't care about anything else. Though they agreed to keep the relationship between themselves.

As Mike thought of all this, he grinned like he just won a prize raffle and his smile went up many watts. Then Mike proceeded to text back his message:

_To: Matt _

_From: Mike_

_Hell yeah! You got it my bud! Sure thing! I'd be happy too since I don't have much else planned! We'll make it a horror movie night and everything! It'll be our treat! Can't wait till then! Also fyi I missed you too 3 ROFL We'll meet up at The Cave cinema at 7:30 pm! ;D_

Mike then giggled a little and sent the message to Matt and then proceeded to drive home. He turned on the radio just because he felt like it and the song: "I'm In" by Keith Urban came on the radio. Mike then sung along to the music and turned up the volume as he did.

_**If I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it right now! **_

_**I would be the best damn poet! **_

_**Silver words out of my mouth! **_

_**Well my words might not be magic.**_

_**But they cut straight to the truth.**_

_**So if you need a lover and a friend**_

_**Hmm…**_

_**Baby I'm in! I'm in!**_

_**Baby I'm in! I'm in!**_

He kept singing the entire song as he drove along the road and his voice was ever more eloquent in singing the lyrics. His heart leapt for joy. And so with even more gusto he finally sang the ending lyrics to the song.

_**Baby come here next to me**_

_**I'll show you how good it can be**_

_**I'll breathe each breath you breathe**_

_**I can pour out everything I am**_

His heart leapt even more for joy and he can hear something like an audience clapping for him in his head.

_**Baby come here next to me**_

_**I'll show you how good it can be~!**_

_**Baby come here next to me**_

_**I'll show you how good it can be~!**_

_**Baby come here**_

_**Baby come here**_

_**Baby come here…**_

Mike then pulled into the driveway, exited out, and locked his car. He then stretched and breathed deeply. He smelled the fresh suburban air and sighed in satisfaction and accomplishment. He entered the house and locked the front door. It felt somewhat cool in spite of the hot and sunny day. He then proceeded to go to the fridge and drink some cream soda in a bottle. He sat down on the couch and then called for Dawn. "Dawn! You there honey!" he shouted. But as he expected no one answered. 'She must be still out no doubt.' He thought to himself. He sighed and laid back a bit as he turned on the widescreen television. Luckily, his favorite talk show was on and he smiled as he enjoyed the host's wacky antics and parodies on the screen. The show did everything from voice actors to movie stars and all kinds of issues in society. He just laughed and laughed at all of it while drinking occasional sips of his beverage.

As time went by however, Mike looked at the clock again and he gasped. It was 6:30 pm already, just an hour before the meeting at the movie theater. Mike then shot up from the couch, rushed to get upstairs and got ready. Dawn as usual nowadays still hadn't arrived yet. Mike put on a blue Nike t-shirt with the Nike logo at front and a bold in lighter blue "Just Do It" on the back. He wore tough blue street jeans and had his wallet and phone with him. He also wore orange sneakers. He checked himself in the mirror and then went down to the garage again. He locked the doors then drove out. As he drove down the roads on his way to the theater, he turned up his radio and swapped through the channels. The song "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3 blared through the speakers.

_**My first kiss went a little like this…**_

_**And twist *kiss* **_

_**And twist *kiss***_

_**Well my first kiss went a little like this  
**_

_**And twist**_

_**And twist**_

_**I said no more teachers and no more books**_

_**I got a kiss under the bleachers**_

_**Hoping that nobody looks**_

_**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**_

_**Excuse me miss**_

_**But can I get you out of your panties**_

Mike then sung along to the song and grinned from ear to ear. This was definitely going to be a fun night. He winked as he licked his lips flirtatiously. He then sung out:

_**She won't ever get enough **_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Oooooh**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

He sung it as well a few other random tunes until he got to the theater. He parked in a space near the theater. The Cave cinema theater was kind of large. It had a cave like entrance as its name suggested. The lit up sign on top with the blinking lights read out the following top specials for tonight. They included: "Sundays at Tiffanys", "Zombieland", "Mafia King", and "Apollo 18". There were also posters of new releases and movies coming soon posted on the sides of the theater's front. The ticket booth was just at the front within the "cave entrance". Mike looked at his phone and checked the time. It was about 7:00 pm. "I'm early. That was faster than I thought." He muttered to himself. To pass the time, he looked at the listing at the front of all the movies playing tonight. He then felt a vibration and picked up the phone. It was another text.

_To: Mike_

_From: Matt_

_Alright agreed my man 3 I'm on my way so just hang tight at the front! Horror night it is! ;3 Can't wait! Cya l8ter! _

Mike smiled and looked over the movie listing once again. Since Matt agreed to a horror movie night, he'd pick a horror movie. He then decided to do something epic and picked the movie "Apollo 18" as the pick for tonight. He smiled ear to ear as he thought of how they'd cling to each other and how good Matt would feel so close to him. He heard it was a kind of science fiction horror movie about some secret Apollo space mission and the astronauts meeting up with some unknown deadly alien presence on the moon. He smirked and waited for his "date" Matt to show up. And he didn't care about Dawn shouting at him for not letting her know he was going somewhere with somebody at night before he left. He was going to live life god damn it and enjoy it instead of rotting in the hell hole of his life at home all the time.

Eventually right on time at 7:30 pm, almost as if God had planned it perfect from the start himself, Matt arrived at the entrance and Mike saw him. The lightly tanned man got up and smiled with a light blush as he went and deeply embraced the handsome blond and pale skinned man with all his might. Matt blushed back and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mike's neck and they shared warmth together. Matt then let go and showed off his clothes for the night. He wore a black and white pirate hat, a sleek leather black jacket, a black t-shirt with a grey skull and crossbones logo, blue ragged jeans, and brown moccasins. Mike smiled and complimented the look. "You look handsome tonight Matt…" Mike blushed and laughed. "You don't look bad at all yourself in all that blue." Matt grinned and winked, rubbing Mike's shoulder.

Mike blushed a bit deeper and shook his head. "Oh quit it you! I'm not that fine." Mike kissed the blond man's cheek. Matt blushed a bit deeper also and said in a purr, "No, you're actually really fine~" The blond then purred into his ear. Mike mewled and poked his chest. "Well we have a movie to get to. So let's get this horror night started!" he grinned. Matt nodded and fist pumped. "Yeah! That's what we came all the way here for!" They both got to the ticket booth and Mike made his ticket order. "Two tickets for Apollo 18 please! For the 8:00 pm show time." Mike grinned as he held out some bucks. "Mike dude, I can pay for this eh? I said I'll pay for everything." Matt said with a smile. Mike shook his head and winked. "I got it. Don't worry. You can pay for the other stuff and we can pay other with something special later." Matt then blushed again for the second time or so tonight and smirked.

The ticket vendor took the money and gave the appropriate change back to Mike. Mike and Matt then fist bumped each other and grinned. They got into the theater and it was huge! They smiled at the ticket taker and he smiled back. He then gave the other halves of the tickets back to them and told them that the movie was in cinema room 7 to the right. First they saw the concession stand. The concession stand was huge with a big ass popcorn machine, lots of candy on the shelves, hot dogs heating on hot ovens, all kinds of stuff. Mike and Matt just gaped their mouths at the entire sight. But that wasn't it. There was also a massive arcade with all kinds of games on the side. The theater was also decorated everywhere with posters of upcoming movies and attractions and even cardboard art "sculptures" of such movies. The carpet was red with yellow diamond shapes and the walls were a shiny marble. Mike and Matt jumped up for joy like a two of kids in heaven and lined up to get their concessions.

When they got to the front of the line, they took their orders. Mike ordered for the ultra-cheesy epic nachos for both of them to share together, a large popcorn, medium cream soda, and a medium box of Whoppers malted milk ball candies. Matt got out the money for all of it and paid for it. The people at the stand served all that stuff on a nice big sized tray with a built in cup holder. They were then given two straws and some napkins. They both blushed and smiled. Matt got some change back and he and Mike both thanked the concession people and left with the snacks.

They then grinned widely at their feast of snacks they would eat together as they started down the right to their destination. They carefully walked in and got seated. As they did so Mike felt something hot and sticky on his cheek. "Matt… I think I got some cheese on my cheek or something." Mike blushed. Matt grinned and said, "I got it babe." He then growled lightly as he licked the other man's cheek thus cleaning the cheese off. "Mmmmm… Cheesy!" the blond man whispered as he smirked and purred. Mike gasped and blushed even harder. Sure he'd like to be out of the closet more but he didn't want to flaunt his sexuality out in public like this. He hoped the other people in the theater room didn't see what Matt did. Almost everyone else was oblivious much to his relief. To Mike's misfortune, a few did see the little spectacle. Some of the few glared in disgust at the affectionate display as Matt grinned. Others smiled and seemed to silently cheer them on. Mike smiled a little but felt uncomfortable from the glares.

Matt then sweat dropped a little nervously as he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that dude." He grinned and pet the lightly tanned male's shoulder. Mike nodded and smiled. "It's no problem. I was hoping you'd use the napkins but I like the way you think a lot." He then purred and nuzzled the man's blond hair. The previews then came on the screen after the advertisements at that very moment. Mike then looked at the time quickly on the phone. It was 7:50 pm. He then smiled and turned off his phone. He silently instructed Matt to do the same and so he did. Mike then laid his head on Matt's shoulder as the previews started. "A cheesy nacho my sweet?" Matt smiled softly. Mike nodded at the offer and Matt then slowly got a few nachos with 2 jalapeno pieces on them and fed it to him. Mike purred happily and was at bliss. He was watching an awesome horror movie and getting treated to his heart's desire by his boyfriend Matt, the one he loved so much. They were having it pretty good and peaceful so far. It seemed life couldn't get any better than this. Little did Mike know that something was brewing up at his house that would impact him forever and change his life like never before and it wasn't going to be good.

Back at the house, Dawn arrived back from a day at work usual but quite later than expected. She was expecting Mike to at least be waiting in the house with a hot meal that they would have together. She thought that would be nice and smiled, in spite of her claim of having no feelings. She went into the house and saw nothing but darkness. "Mike! You home!" Dawn called out but there was no answer. Dawn called out again. No answer was found again. Dawn was now starting to get angry and upset. "Mike did you go somewhere and didn't let me know! That's not cool at all!" Dawn fumed a little and slammed the door shut. She sighed and got her phone out. She tried to call Mike but there was no answer. She tried a few more times but no answer. All the calls went to this voicemail which told her to leave a message. She fumed even more. "God damn it Mike! What were you fucking thinking? You think this is fun! He better have a good explanation for all of this or I'll make him rue his birthday…" she growled as she went to heat up food and eat by herself. She was extremely pissed.

Back at the cinema at theater room 7, Mike and Matt were feeding each other nachos and were having the time of their lives as the movie played in the background. Mike then thought of a brilliant idea and took a little stack of cheesy nachos and put one end in his mouth leaning towards Matt. Matt blushed and grinned as he leaned forward also biting the other end. They both simultaneously ate the nacho stack and eventually met lips again as they tasted a lot of nacho and each other with their tongues. Some people saw what was happening as many silently cheered them on with their make out session. Others either ignored them or threw hateful and dirty looks in their direction. But the lovers didn't care. All they were focusing on was each other.

They eventually stopped and finished the nachos. They started to eat the popcorn and share the drink. "Hey! Stop throwing popcorn kernels at me…" Mike whispered. Matt just shrugged and whistled silently. "Wasn't me dude." Mike then smirked. "Liar liar pants on fire." He then flicked a kernel at Matt and it landed in his hair. "Oh it's definitely on bro." said blond then flicked a bunch at Mike and soon they were having a quick popcorn fight. After they finished, they laughed quietly and smiled warmly at each other like kids after a crazy night. They then ate up the popcorn and drank the drink together. They both tasted each other mixed with yummy cream soda. It was Eden in a drink that they'd never get enough of. They smiled and blushed deeply as they drank the entire drink together holding hands as they did so. It was so cute that some people even gave them silent "awwws" during the movie. As they focused on the movie before them, they saw some astronauts freaking out and trying fight off the alien parasites on the screen. Then the really scary part came where the parasite was killing one of them inside his own spacesuit. Many people freaked out and screamed in terror. So did Matt and Mike also.

The two eventually snuggled and clung to each other for the entire movie while still watching it. They clung almost for dear life then let go and laughed at how ridiculous their reactions were. They were having so much fun. Eventually Mike and Matt just leaned against each other watching as the movie was reaching its climax… After the movie was done and everybody cheered and yawned, the two lovebirds left. The two yawned and grinned. "So what do you want to do now Matt?" Mike asked. "Well I don't really know. But I do know this fine bar and club lounge near here. We can dance and get a few drinks if you want." Matt smirked. Mike then nodded but then said, "Wait… but then how'd we get in? We're kind of under aged dude." The blond then grinned as he held out two real looking I.D. cards. "Fake . Courtesy of Lance's family as a favor and gift. His family used to do that quite some back from prohibition as part of business." "That's awesome!" Mike then embraced Matt one more time and they walked through the area to their destination…

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Clubs and Hot Sex

Chapter 3: Of Clubs and Hot Sex

FYI: I don't own any of the following songs in this chapter which includes, Sexting by Blood on the Dancefloor.

They then arrived at their destination which was a fairly big and flashy building that was white with streaks of blue across it. Large spotlights and flashing lasers were flying out of the building and loud music boomed out into the distance. The two guys grinned ear to ear and waited in line. As they got to the front of it, the main guy at the gate looked at them and asked, " please?" The two nodded and gave their I.D cards to the tall man. Matt gave some money as an "offering" with his. The man looked the cards and the two over with his usual poker face. The two were suddenly very nervous. Mike even started to sweat a little. 'Oh shit. We're gonna get kicked out…" he thought. But the man smiled and gave their back to them. "Okay you guys can come right in!" he grinned and opened the main door for them. The two smiled and sighed in relief. They went in and saw neon world full of colors, circuit lights, lasers and everything futuristic. They simply gaped in awe at the club before them. It felt like the world of Tron.

Around them, music of many kinds was booming in the air. Dancers in all kinds of clothing were dancing on the main dance floor. People were laughing and chatting like birds and bats with drinks in every hand. Mike and Matt then beamed and said to each other, "Let's get this party started!" Then they went to the dance floor. It was flashing all kinds of colors and all kinds of laser lights flashed on it. They then went into the crowd and started to dance holding hands as they did. As the electronic beats and bass roared through the place they danced slowly at first.

They busted all kinds of moves from old school to crazy freak dancing of the day. As they did so, their bodies seemed to be pushed closer together by the crowd. Mike was even crazy enough to even do a spin flip on the floor. When other people saw this, they cheered the two on as they flipped and spun together. They both grinned to each other and started to grind on each other. Mike was holding Matt's hands as said blond grinded his front hips in a pelvic thrust against his rear. Mike swayed his hips back loving the friction of his butt with Matt's crotch. Matt's blond hair by then was swaying and swinging everywhere like crazy as everybody still cheered them on forming a unified pool of people around them waving their glow sticks and hands in the air.

Then another song came on that only drove them on even further. It was Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor. The chorus and the song boomed through the speakers as it sung out the words:

_**Less than three,**_

_**Is just a tease**_

_**Send those nudes**_

_**Make me drool**_

_**Hit me up**_

_**Make me cum**_

_**Wanna sext?**_

_**I'll show you some**_

_**Sticky drama all the way **_

_**Want my dick**_

_**You gotta pay**_

_**You've seen what my thumbs can do**_

_**Now it's time to use my tongue on you**_

_**Show me what ya got on my LCD!**_

_**Let's get down to it**_

_**So you can get down on me**_

_**Cybering is so 1999**_

_**You've got to be textually active if you wanna be mine**_

_**Because…**_

Matt and Mike grinded against each other with increased passion and increasing speed as they danced to the lyrics. They blushed and grinned widely as the friction increased their pleasure. Then they pumped up their speed and ferocity of their grinding as the chorus came in:

_**I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD**_

_**I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP**_

_**I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY **_

_**I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET**_

_**I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD**_

_**I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP**_

_**I WANNA AH AH!**_

_**I WANNA AH AH!**_

As they did so along to the chorus, Mike and Matt both moaned and growled in pleasure as the sweet friction between them became even closer and better if that was ever possible. Mike eventually felt sweat forming down his face and he also felt hard in his pants. Matt also sweated a lot and felt hardness and stickiness in his pants. As the song kept booming through the speakers, they kept this motion as much as their bodies could take it all in. Some of Matt's hair stuck to his head in a mess of blond hair strands and sweat as it still swayed from side to side. As the song eventually wore down and they got down from their "dancing high", the two eventually sat at two stools at the bar in the club and looked over the drinks. They were thirsty as hell.

Mike ordered for a bit of iced lemon water and some vodka straight up on the rocks. "What you gonna have Matt?" Mike smiled blushing. Matt then stammered also blushing. "W-well… I guess I'll have some water too with a Sex on the Beach." Matt grinned. "My, my, aren't we feeling a little higher up and fancy today~! We sure did an epic job on the dance floor huh?" Mike asked smirking. Matt nodded and fist pumped. "Hell yes we sure did!" The bartender then came up and smiled. "What would you two like to have tonight?" The two gave their orders and the bartender grinned. He went to prepare the drinks and within minutes they were served. They first drank the water and then indulged in their drinks soon after. Mike took a drink of his vodka and blushed hiccupping a little. "Mmmmm! It's hardy!" Matt drank his Sex on the Beach and sighed. "Just right for me!" he blushed as he enjoyed the drink. As they kept on drinking in gulps and sips and talking about random stuff, then someone came over to the bar and Mike could somehow recognize him. It was Lance.

"Lance? Friend is that you!" Mike exclaimed as he went to pat his boss and friend. "What a coincidence to see you sir!" Lance beamed as he saw the two. "Hey guys! Nice to see ya'll too! What you doing here?" he asked cheerfully. "Well me and Matt just got out from a movie and we decided to dance a little and grab some drinks then head back!" Mike chirped. Mike and Matt then hiccupped as they were almost done with their drinks. "What you doing here Lance?" Mike asked. "Well you guys, I wanted to party myself and let loose a little too. But of course, I won't drink anything much and stay sober considering you guys may need a drive from me after this. You know as a favor for all you've done at the café!" Lance grinned. "Awwww quit being so modest! It was nothing!" Mike smiled warmly. "However we came with two cars… So how can we drive those?" Mike hiccupped again.

Lance thought of this for a while then beamed again. "I'll drive one of ya home in one of your cars, and I can get a valet driver to take the other of ya back with extra pay!" "That sounds epic and GENIUS! Thanks a lot man!" Matt giggled and burped. Mike laughed and patted his tipsy friend. Lance nodded and said, "Hey don't mention it!" As the night wore on and they all engaged in random conversation and drinking (except for Lance who just drank nonalcoholic beer and water), the trio decided it was good timing to head back. Matt with a slur from all the beers and other drinks gave the address of his apartment to Lance and the valet driver for the night.

The two then got in their separate cars and were driven to their location. As Lance and the valet dropped them off and got the cars parked, the two thanked them. "Hey thanks a lot you guys… but what about you two?" Matt asked. Lance smiled and replied as he returned the keys back to them, "Well son, Natalie has got my car so I can get a taxi back to the bar and we'll drive back after." The valet responded, "I'll take a taxi no problem." They all laughed and said their goodbyes and good nights and Lance and the valet left. Matt then smiled and slurred out, "Hey b-babe… *hic* We're back at my place? Want to come in and crash here for the night?" he winked as he blushed cherry red trying to flirt with Mike again. Mike blushed and started to fiddle with his fingers a bit. "U-ummmm… Sure I guess Matt. Thanks a lot! It is getting pretty late and cold *hic* and stuff." Mike burped a little and chuckled. Matt laughed and petted the other man's smooth fuzzy black hair. It literally felt so cute and fuzzy under his touch. He loved it.

They eventually stumbled up the stairs to Matt's apartment. As they reached the door, Mike's heart beat faster and faster almost as if he was running a marathon. His palms were sweating and he shook a little with anticipation and excitement. In spite of him getting quite a few "lovers" in his life, he never really had sex at all. He typically was a virgin. If things went well, he and Matt would get real "closer" very soon. And the thought of having sex with his "buddy" Matt made him all the more excited and his heart and whole body went into adrenaline overdrive. He didn't care if it was different, weird or even sick to the rest of the world. He wanted to have a happy life and he'd be happy living it with the blond forever.

Mike then sighed happily as he drunkenly dropped to the living room couch. "It's so nice and comfy here at your place Matt! I should come here more often. My place is always lonely and cold." Mike cutely pouted. Matt then smiled at him and winked again. "You're free to "see me" anytime you want when you're free! My doors are always open!" he grinned again from ear to ear. Mike grinned and kissed his cheek again. "Awww thanks Matt. That's so sweet! You're such a hero." Matt then coughed and bravely puffed out his toned chest. "No problem! Of course I am cause that's what a warrior and hero is supposed to do! Warrior and hero code and all." Mike giggled and said, "Hey I feel sweaty and gross. I'm gonna take a shower!" Matt then smirked and replied, "Hey can I join *belch* in? I remember we used to do that sometimes as in share a shower." He chuckled. Mike (as he was still too drunk at the time for his own good) nodded and said, "Sure! Let's undress and grab some towels!"

Matt giggled and hiccupped as he went after Mike as he was already heading toward the sanitized shower in Matt's apartment. Matt tripped however over his own drunk feet. Mike then laughed and asked, "Wait where's the shower at?" "Down the hall in front of you to the right!" came the reply. Mike nodded and ran down until he found the bathroom. "Come on man! Don't be a slowpoke! This epic shower won't wait itself!" Mike laughed. Matt laughed back and got back up and stumbled after him into the bathroom. "Here I am! Also I'm not a slowpoke! I'm a warrior and I'm fast! *hiccup*" Mike giggled again. "I believe you." Mike slowly started to strip down in front of the blond. He slowly took off his blue socks and sneakers. He then proceeded to very slowly strip off his Nike t-shirt almost as if to tease Matt. He winked and was showing off a fine, smooth and somewhat slender body with a lightly toned chest and belly that very lightly tanned with a abdomen scar. Matt looked over this sight before him and even drooled a bit at his hot "friend" and his nose even bled a little. Matt was mumbling in total awe at the sexy body before him. "Y-you look so… so… FUCKING HOT! You're sexy dude." Matt hiccupped and chuckled. Mike then winked back. "Thanks Matt. You make me so happy." He then proceeded to take off his jeans with his underwear off slowly as well.

Matt then grinned even wider and drooled even more at the totally butt nude man beside him. He was now blushing his hardest and blood came out in little streams out of his nose. Matt now felt something very hard poking within the fabric of his jeans. It literally took all his willpower just to not go ahead and shag Mike right then and there in the bathroom. "You are very SEXY!" Matt roared with great approval. Mike then giggled more and kissed his lips. "Thank you dude. So are we going to get showering or what?" Matt then smirked and slowly took off his shoes and socks. He then took off his hat and put on a black shower cap. He then proceeded to strip off his jacket and shirt as well. Matt had a bit sexier toned body. His chest was greatly toned and pumped up, his body seemed to be a bit more slender the lower it went, and he was even growing nice abs on his abdomen area. The manly essence his body gave out was also an overwhelming mix of musk, body spray and weirdly strong vanilla.

Now it was Mike's turn to have his body react like crazy to the extremely seductive and sexy angel in front of him now. Mike's nose bled heavily, his body shook from ecstasy, his blush was way off the charts, and he was the hardest that he'd ever be in his pants. His erection was now out in the open. "Like the show playboy?" Matt playfully winked and rubbed his chin. Mike chuckled and replied, "Hell I don't like it, I LOVE IT!" "Want to see more then?" the blond teased. Mike gulped and nodded. Matt then chuckled also and slowly started to undo his belt… Mike's heart was now going into maximum overdrive in its beat rate. The blond then undid the belt and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. The jeans and underwear were then slipped down and were stripped off the "hero's" body slowly with ease. The blond finally shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, his glorious erection now stood tall and proud in Mike's view.

Mike then drooled out a little waterfall and his nose poured out more blood as he saw Matt now stark naked for his eyes to see. Mike's erection now stood tall as well from this great arousal. Mike was simply awed by how "big" Matt was. His erection was only 5 inches while Matt's was even 2 inches bigger and longer. The sight was so amazing to him that he literally started to cry a few tears of joy. "So gorgeous… You look like a sexy angel." Mike gasped out. Matt nodded and grinned as he took the other man in his arms. "Thanks…"

The shower was then started up and the water soon turned just right. Matt entered the shower and beckoned his Mike to come over. Mike gladly entered after him and they were soon rubbing each other with the warm water. Mike first started to grab the nearest bathing brush and gently rubbed the blond man's back. Matt shivered and gasped out happily. "O-oh yeah… Just like that Mikey. More." Mike then smirked and got some shampoo. He gently applied a little with his hands as they massaged his scalp and played with the golden locks of hair. Matt moaned and purred with delight as he was bathed by his love. Mike smirked as he finished and then proceeded to rub soap on the other man's back and chest. Matt loved the feeling of Mike's hands all over his back and front. It was like magic. Mike then giggled and wandered his soapy hands further down his body to his abs and soaped them up as well.

Matt groaned from the contact and keened his body in response to the tickling touches. "H-hah… Mike that's so good. Do whatever you want. Need more." Mike then started to rub soap onto his thighs. He then proceeded to rub soap also on Matt's hard crotch. Matt jumped a bit and squealed in pleasure. "Aaaaah! Oh I love it when you touch me there! More! More! Fuck yes more!" Mike then proceeded to stroke his genitals and cock with his soapy hands. Matt curled his toes in pleasure and grinned. "Oh fuck… God yes. I only want you and only you to touch me like this." He growled in horny arousal. Mike chuckled. He just loved how his Matt would love to have only him to touch him this intimately. He loved every moan, every sexy growl and any other sensual sound imaginable that came from his "friend".

Mike then finished and let go with a whisper "Soon enough my dear Matt" and proceeded to wash off the soap off his body. Matt whimpered when Mike withdrew his grip from his cock but nodded blushing like hell. When Mike finished, he felt hands push him to the wall and start to rub his back. Mike gasped and moaned as his back was rubbed and soaped by Matt's strong but gentle hands. Matt growled like an animal and his hands went to roam all over Mike's lightly toned chest and belly. Mike purred and yelled in pleasure as he was dominated by the warrior. "Oh yeah Matt… I feel so clean and dirty here with you. I want us to play "hard" all night baby. Fuck yeah." Mike moaned out with a sharp breath. Matt then smirked as he leaned down to lick at a nipple.

Mike's breath left in a sweep as he was taken by the pleasure of the act. "Oh yes. It's so hard. It feels hard and good when you touch my n-nipples." Mike then leaned his head back as he yelled more in pleasure. Matt then proceeded to lick the other nipple and Mike moaned louder. "Fuck! More more! I'm so greedy for you Matt." Matt then smirked as he withdrew and finished soaping the front of the other man's body. Mike mewled at the loss of contact. Matt then washed and soaped Mike's genital region also. Mike's cock throbbed and Mike screamed out in pleasure as he was stroked. "Oh FUCK! Yes Matt! Soap up my meat log! I love it when you touch my body! I want to fuck until I scream!" Matt grinned and purred into his ear. "Your wish will come true after this! I promise you pleasure without end!" he growled. Mike giggled loudly as his vital region was groped by his "buddy". Matt always knew how to pleasure him. After soaping his genital area fully, Matt then proceeded to wash him off. They then exited out of the bathroom dry with towels wrapped around their hips.

Matt and Mike then smiled at each other. They were lost in each other and each other's eyes that seemed to hypnotize even their souls. Chocolate brown met ocean blue and vice versa. They were now focused on each other and each other only. They forgot everything else in their respective lives and worlds and now they only focused on how angelically beautiful they were to each other. Matt grinned as he gingerly took Mike's hand in his. Mike was then led to Matt's bedroom which had quite some space for an apartment bedroom. It was perfect for a night of lovemaking. Matt then lifted Mike and carried him bridal style to the bed. Mike then giggled in joy as he was carried by his love and then was gently put onto the bed.

Matt then growled even more and had a dark look about his face. As Mike now gazed into the blond man's eyes, he saw that the eyes were glazed over with love and lust. Mike then blushed and smiled. Said man then squealed loudly as Matt then glomped him on the bed and took off both their towels. Mike smiled as he stared at Matt's huge erection and Mike stared at his. They were both hot and extremely hard. Matt then started to kiss Mike passionately and roughly on the lips. Mike wrapped his arms around his neck and Matt held him by his hips. The blond man's animalistic drive made his hips grind against the other man's hips. Their erections steadily rubbed and ground against each other. Mike moaned loud and Matt took that opportunity to insert his tongue into said man's mouth. Their tongues danced and tangled for dominance as their hips and cocks rubbed against each other even harder and faster. Matt eventually won and loosed his tongue all over his mouth. He tasted and memorized every single detail of the moist cavern and then hugged Mike's tongue.

Mike mewled into Matt's mouth as the kiss became even more French than all of Paris itself. They were both blushing profusely and their tongues embraced together. 'This is bliss and perfect.' Mike thought to himself. Matt then hummed and broke away, leaving only a thin thread of saliva between their mouths. The two still grunted and panted as they ground their cocks together. Matt then smirked and started to go down. He licked Mike's erection on its head just once. The feeling on his cock felt like a butterfly tickling it. Matt had a great tongue. Mike whimpered and purred as his cock was licked. His length throbbed and beckoned for more. "M-Matt! Fuck! My cock! Feels so amazing!" Matt then grinned and proceeded to slowly down his cock until all of it was in his mouth. Matt gagged a little but adjusted himself and now proceeded to bob his head up and down slowly.

Mike then screamed out. "Oh shit! Fuck! Jesus on a cracker Matt! That's so amazing! I love your fucking tongue! You're so great at using it! Suck my meat more! Oh fuck yeah!" Matt smirked and granted his request. Matt groaned as he bobbed his head up and down faster and harder on his cock. It tasted different at first but good. He loved the musky essence of the man's cock filling his mouth. Mike mewled and bucked upwards into the wet cavern. He mewled like a cat in heat as his cock throbbed. Matt then proceeded keep sucking as he licked the tip with every few bobs of his head. Mike then cringed and held onto the sheets tighter. "Oh fuck…"

Matt then felt something sticky and wet drip in his mouth. It was Mike's pre cum. Matt snickered and gulped it down as he pulled away from Mike cock but still breathed on it. He then proceeded to lick the rest off his cock. "I don't want you to come too early for me darling. I know you're very excited but soon something even better will come." Matt smirked darkly. Mike then nodded and giggled. "Oh how I can't wait to have you inside!" Matt then growled and pushed three slender and pale fingers against Mike's mouth. "Then suck them." He commanded. Mike nodded and whimpered as he took the fingers one by one in his mouth. They were so sweet in there. Mike then licked and sucked every single one until they were all covered in saliva. Matt then smirked and said slyly, "Are you ready for me my naughty stuffy?" Mike then nodded and growled impatiently, "Do it Matt! Just do it! I'm so fucking hard and horny for you! You don't know how turned on I am right now!" Matt then purred and said, "Okay turn yourself around and cough. *chuckle*Most of all, relax. I learned this from "sources". So just relax." Matt instructed. Mike nodded and turned until he was laying on his belly. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Matt then smiled and slowly prodded the first finger into Mike's butt hole. "A-Aahhhh! I-it hurts! Damn it burns! Fuck! Shit!" Mike tensed at the intrusion as his body would since he was a virgin. Matt shushed him quietly and kissed all over his hair and face as he turned his head around to face him. "I promise it will be pleasurable soon. Just relax and trust me. I know it's weird at first but it will be good. I promise." He cooed into his ear and licked the shell of it. Mike gulped and blushed but nodded as he sighed and tried to relax. Eventually he didn't feel any pain at all and felt soothed by Matt's comforting actions. Eventually Matt put in the second finger. "Ahhhn! Mmmmph! M-Matt!" He cried out in both pain and pleasure. Matt purred into his ear as he started to stroke his friend's erection again. As he did so, he pressed his thumb against the head every other stroke. Mike threw his back and screamed in pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah! Now that's how you do it!" Mike was now feeling more bliss than ever before. He eventually felt all pleasure as he was finger fucked by his best friend.

Meanwhile back at the house, Dawn was still pissed off as ever as she still hadn't seen Mike arrive back yet. "Where the hell could he still be at! It's like 10:00 pm or so and he's not back still! I think something fishy is going on! Oh when he comes back, I'm going to get my hands on him and get everything! Then set him straight! He better be ready to explain himself then! I am going to make his return hell for him!" She snarled as she took a picture of him and threw it into a wall thus breaking the frame. She grinned evilly and waited in the bedroom for her mate.

As this was going on, Matt was scissoring his two fingers inside Mike's hole and Mike was arching his back in pleasure. He moaned very loudly and writhed in pleasure. Matt then smirked and prodded around some more looking for his "sweet spot". Matt then poked something slick and squishy and Mike screamed again. "Oh fuck! What was that! Hit that place again Matt! Oh God almighty that feels so good! So fucking amazing!" Mike writhed even more and thrust back against his fingers. Matt then grinned and held him back. "Here comes the final tier of finger pleasure!" Mike cried out, "Oh damn just do it! Do it doc!" Matt then smiled and stuck the third finger in. "Oh h-hello sunshine state! Oh fuck so nice!" Mike yelled out.

Matt then opened and closed the fingers simultaneously inside him to stretch him open as best as possible while hitting his prostate many times. Mike just kept panting and moaning constantly. His sun kissed skin was streaked with sweat already as he chanted out his lover's name like a mantra. "Matt! Fuck! Ohhhhh my! Matt! Matt! Oh Matt! Fuck me more with your fingers! Yes! Yes! Yes Matt!" Matt was also sweating and it showed on his pale skin as some of his blond hair stuck to his face which covered one of his eyes. It only made him sexier. Matt then kept on hitting his mate's prostate and stretching him out.

When Matt thought he was wide open enough, he then pulled his fingers out of Mike's hole quickly and smirked. Mike whimpered and whined like a dog when he felt the absence of his fingers. But that was soon replaced by a loud and harsh moan as he felt something more firm and bigger go into his asshole slowly. "O-ohhhh! Matt! Your cock! It's so fucking big and hard! Ahhhn!" Mike cringed and tensed at little at the big "intrusion" that entered him.

Matt kissed his lover's head and lips trying to calm him down. "Shhhhh. I know but I'll make you feel great! I promise! Cause I-I love you Mike! I live by my word!" Mike then smiled as happy tears came down on his cheeks. He breathed and relaxed as Matt proceeded to push his cock deeper into him. Matt grunted as he groaned, "Oh Mike! You're so fucking tight! But it feels so good! Your tight heat is lovely! I'm glad I'll take your virginity!" Mike mewled happily. "I am too! Now put it all in you sexy beast!" Matt grunted even more harshly but finally he able to put all of his erected cock into Mike completely. He then waited for him to adjust to his size and signal him to move.

After a few minutes or so, Mike finally nodded and grinned. Matt took that signal and began to slowly pull out almost completely until only the head was inside then he slowly pumped himself back into the squealing dark haired man. Mike writhed and arched his back in pleasure. "Ahhhhn! It's so big but I love it! More!" Mike squealed. Matt then proceeded to do the same again in order to give each other the best pleasure possible. Matt's balls smacked against Mike's butt and his balls too as he thrust back in. Mike mewled and yelled out again. "Oh Matt! I want more! I'm not made of fucking glass damn it! Screw me like you mean it! Take me like an animal!" he pleaded. Matt then proceeded to take a steady and medium pace after a few more thrusts.

Mike meanwhile held Matt's wrists in pleasure as he bucked back a little and shouted, "Oh Matt! Pound my asshole! I want to feel your balls slamming against my butt! Fuck!" Matt then nodded and proceeded to thrust a bit faster and harder as he tried to hit Mike's prostate again. After a few tries, he finally hit dead on and bullseye. Mike arched up even further as he cried out. "Oh Matt! Yes right there in my prostate! Fuck me there! Oh babe I can't believe it's this good! Keep hitting me there until I see stars!" Matt then proceeded to go at a faster and harder pace than the last one. At this rate, Matt was yelling out and moaning in pleasure also, calling out his love's name. "Mike! Mike! Oh you're so fucking tight! I want to do all kinds of stuff to you!" Matt then held Mike's hips tightly enough to leave a mark as he angled himself better to increase their pleasure while on his knees as he fucked him senselessly. Sure he may have had another but that was in the past and weak sauce compared to this.

Mike then bucked his hips back even harder faster against his blond lover's hips as he cried out more. "Oh hell yes! Do me doggy style! Any way you want to do me! Just fuck my brains out I need you!" Matt nodded and complied as he put his upper body against his lover's and aligned their bodies together while still holding his hips. He then rocked in and out of his lover's hole at a very heavenly, fast, and furious pace. Those thrusts all hit his prostate making Mike see sugar plums all over. He was literally a hot and sensual mess and could barely form any talk. "Fuck! More! Yes right… there! Matt! Oh Matt!" The sound of their bodies smacking each other, the sweat flowing, their sexual cries, all of this echoed through the entire apartment as they went at it.

As Mike and Matt growled in pleasure together, Mike suddenly heaved his body backwards and landed on Matt. He then proceeded to go up and down with his hips and legs onto his cock as Matt held one side of his hips and stroked his erection in tune with his thrusts. Mike cried out in total rapture as he was being jerked off, held and fucked by his love at the same time. They both thrust to each other at the same rhythm as Mike felt Matt's pre cum inside him now. They were going to get very close now. Matt then turned Mike around and pushed him on his back on the bed as he kept thrusting and kept fapping him off. Mike felt his prostate being pounded by barrages from his friend's dick as he cried out, "Matt! I'm going to-" Matt nodded and shouted. "I'm going to get close too!" Mike then cried happy tears and smiled drooling as his prostate was hit until he reached his limit. "Matt! Fuck! Here I fucking come!" Mike screamed his lover's name out one more time as he came. The semen splattered all over their chests, bellies, and even a bit on their faces.

As Matt felt Mike's tight heat trap his cock even more, he too was at his limit as he thrust in a few more times. "I am too! Here comes my seed!" Matt then cried out his lover's name with a sexual growl as he came into Mike's insides. "Mike! URGH!" He then spilled his seed into Mike and it overfilled up to the point of even dripping out of him. Matt then purred in happiness and satisfaction as he pulled out of Mike and laid by his side on the bed. They both panted and purred happily. "So how was it?" Matt asked out of breath. "It… was so damn amazing! I haven't felt this way in years it feels like. I'm glad we spent time tonight and I got to sleep over at your house." Mike panted back. "I feel great too." Matt whispered into his ear. Mike then asked, "How did I do?" Matt then purred again. "You were just perfect! I'll never leave your side." Mike then smiled blushing and they both shared a final soft kiss. "Good night and see you in dream world my sweet Matt bun." Mike giggled. "Same to you sweetcakes." Came the reply from Matt. Then they both proceeded to sleep until tomorrow. Even though something was coming up that would never be expected and change their lives forever…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Hell of a Day and Night to Remember

The next day came in on Matt's apartment as the sun dawned in the distance. In spite of this new starting day, some things still remained true from the night before. In the bathroom, the clothes of both Mike and Matt were scrambled all over the floor in one big mess. Also in the bedroom, the duo was snuggling and sleeping comfortably in Matt's bed. They were still tired from last night's bedroom activity. The smell of sex and sweat still hung in the air like a residue from before. Matt and Mike both softly snored as their naked bodies were still close to each other.

The sun had then come up into the sky and through a small line left open by the curtains, light shone into the room in a thin ray through the window. As this occurred, Mike then woke up first very slowly. He sat up slowly and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and rubbed his fuzzy black hair. Then suddenly, a pain came up in his head unlike any pain he dealt with before. Mike cringed and hissed softly as the pain pounded into his head like cannons going off. He held his head the tightest he could for dear life. 'Yeah, it's definitely a hangover! I'm not really surprised what from all the booze and sex and all.' He thought to himself. He didn't regret the fun he had but his head still hurt like hell fire. Mike then forced himself with all his will to turn and look at the clock.

It was around 9:00 am or so. 'Shit! I must have been really trashed like fuck!' Mike thought harshly. Mike then looked around and saw his "buddy" still asleep in bed. He was snoring and his blond gold hair became a tangled, fuzzy, and bed head of a mess. Mike smiled at him like he was glad all that happened wasn't a dream. Which he really was in all his honesty. 'So cute…' the man thought as he pet the blond hair a little. Matt suddenly moaned out and purred almost as if he'd stir up. But the blond continued to sleep and flipped over to the other side. Mike softly chuckled and then hissed again. He still had to deal with his headache. Mike slowly got out of bed and tried to go to the kitchen, limping as he did. Obviously his lower rear was in pain too.

He got to there and poured himself a cup of tap water. He then scavenged through the medicine cabinet and tried to find painkillers. He picked out a case of Tylenol and took out 2 tablets. He popped them in his mouth and poured it all down with the water. Mike then limped back to the bedroom while having two more tablets and a cup of water with him to help treat Matt's hangover in turn. As set the meds and water down on the nightstand, Mike lightly poked Matt to get up. Matt purred and groaned as he said in a sleepy groggy voice, "Just a few minutes until work please…" Mike giggled and shook him lightly. Finally after a few more efforts, the blond awoke and stretched as he yawned. "Have a nice sleep sleeping beauty?" Mike chuckled as he asked. "Hahahaha… yeah I guess I did." Matt softly laughed. Matt then opened his eyes and rubbed them. He had small bags under his eyes but they would go away soon he resolved. Then the booming headache and hangover finally came to Matt himself. It struck like a hurricane inside him. Matt literally growled in pain as he held onto his pounding head.

Matt then spotted the pain medication and water and downed it all. Matt then held his stomach and ran to the bathroom. It was a miracle he didn't slip and fall. It was even more of a miracle that he didn't vomit on their clothes in the bathroom as he threw up into the toilet. Mike followed after and he patted Matt's back softly as he friend vomited out his contents. It took some time and then Matt reclined back and went to wash his face. Mike then felt a burn in his stomach and knew it was coming fast for him too. Mike then bent down and threw up into the toilet also. It felt like he was spurting out hell fire from his stomach. It wasn't good at all. Then as Mike finished, Matt was patting him softly. Matt looked at him with concern. "You okay now buddy?" he asked.

Mike nodded and proceeded to wash his face also. After they all cleaned up as well as they could, they put back on their clothes. They dusted each other off. They then made breakfast for each other to help them through their hangover. The both each had whole wheat toast, bacon, and eggs. As they ate and finished, they felt even a bit more significantly better and smiled softly to each other. They also drank some orange juice. As they nodded to each other, they fist bumped. They then gave their good byes and good lucks to each other. They then grinned and shared one last tight embrace. As they did so, Mike secretly slipped a note into Matt's pocket. "I'll see you later man. I love you." Mike smiled and patted Matt on the back. "I do very much too." Matt then grinned and patted him back.

Mike then nodded and went on his way. He started up the car and much of the drive back was silent. He put on his GPS beforehand and it guided him back home. As Mike then felt all the more bored, he again ran through radio channels again. Mike was just about to give up when a familiar tune came on by Simple Plan called Jet Lag. It's lyrics rang through to Mike's heart as he listened to its romantic poetry of lyrics.

_**What time is where you are?**_

_**I miss you more than anything**_

_**I'm back at home you feel so far**_

_**Waitin' for the phone to ring**_

_**It's getting lonely living upside down**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town**_

_**Trying to figure out the time zone is making me crazy**_

_**You say good morning when it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's driving me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**Any my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**So jetlagged**_

Mike was now singing along to the song himself. He loved it. It really described and expressed the distance that he and Matt felt but at the same time the love they had that brought them closer than ever. Mike was tapping his steering wheel as he went along with the tune.

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

Even after Mike had long gone out on the road back home, Matt held out his hand out the window and to the sky. He definitely missed someone very badly already. It was his Mike. Oh how he wished there was no distance at all between them and that they could live together. Unfortunetly, too many things went in the way of that for now. Still Matt cried a hopeful tear for that faithful day of coming and smiled. "I miss you so bad Mike. My sweet Mikey."

_**I wanna share your horizon**_

_**I miss you so bad…**_

_**And see the same sun rising**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And turn the hour hand back to**_

_**When you were holding me**_

As he sung those lyrics, he was (as cheesy as it sounds) singing his whole heart out as if to the world, even if it was dark and unforgiving. He smiled a smile like an angel's that was also sad at the same time. But it was also hopeful. He cried a few hopeful tears as he sung all those words to heart with perfect tone and pitch. As he sung, images of him and Matt together bombarded his mind like crazy. Those two were definitely in love.

_**You say good morning when it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head, alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's driving me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Is so jetlagged**_

_**Is so jetlagged…**_

Mike then sung out those final words of the song as he was almost home. He sadly sighed as the song ended. He now had to go back to face his terrible reality and swallow it down like a man like he always did. He just had to stay calm until the bad talk ended and then act like he understood with his best poker face. He'd fake a smile with a hot and warm dinner for her later then go to their room and cry himself to sleep. It was always the same. But he was used to it. It was his life after all even if it made him feel worthless.

Mike gulped as he parked the car in the driveway. He opened the door with the spare key and went inside. He quietly closed the door. As he did and he went to go wash his hands, he heard a voice speak to him, it was Dawn. That wasn't a good sounding voice either. "Well, well, well. Look what the drunk cat dragged in from the club. You probably had a great time with your "friend"." She spat as she quoted in a certain tone the word friend. Mike cringed as he turned to face her. She still seemed pissed and alert but drowsy. Her eyes had little bags under them but they burned with a fire like never before.

Mike now stood at attention though he was slightly shaking but tried to hide it. "I waited all fucking night for you! I thought you were going to be there with some warm dinner… But I came home to an empty and cold dark house! With no food warmed up no less! You left me without leaving even a note about your whereabouts! You may have even been killed! I killed the call button trying to call you but it went to god damn voicemail every time! Every fucking time!" she went up to him and poked his chest sharply. She spat at him more and seemed to entangle him with her venomous breath.

Mike then stayed calm, stood upright to her, and replied with his response. He just wanted to live and have fun! He didn't want to be cooped up in this living hell hole any longer! This was the last straw and he didn't need this anymore! So he was going to make that very clear! He took a deep breath and finally hissed out with determination, "So what if! What does my well-being matter to you? You're pretty much too busy with your own damn life to even care so why are you saying all this! All because you care! Yeah fucking right!" he began to rant. "And I'm so fucking sorry I didn't leave anything even a damn note! But why do you care! You've always been distant and leaving me isolated so why! And don't say that's my damn fault! It's a lie! I won't take that bullshit! I noticed how you always are absent as I wake up and how you seem to never arrive until way later after! I even noticed that you don't even reply or even look at me! Even when I say simple things as I love you! You just act like I'm not part of your life! Always putting me under your thumb and making me always play second banana but you never did anything back in appreciation! Do you even know how that fucking hurts so much! How about if you were in my position! Be in my shoes for fucking once and think for one fucking minute!" he venomously ranted and sarcastically sneered.

Dawn was taken aback by his sudden rant. She was now steaming enough for her ears to steam out like in the cartoons. She literally clenched her hands tightly into fists almost. She ground her teeth harshly and wanted to strike back. "You've always been oblivious to me! Don't think you're so innocent dumb ass! I've even tried to help you when you were breaking down at times in life and helped you when you were sick! And me putting you under my thumb! I'm soulless but not that evil! Plus you still should have just left a letter at least so I wouldn't be so pissed and concerned. How about if I did the same to you! Besides I work too to help provide food and stuff for this household which should be appreciation enough for you! Is it that fucking hard to say thanks?" she roared.

Mike then flared his nostrils and got ready for his retort. Oh it was so totally on! "Well fuck you! I've always tried to say thank you and give my appreciation and do everything I can to make you happy! Yes I appreciate your effort but earth food won't satisfy a wandering and loveless soul before you! You won't even give me a hug! Not even once nowadays and that makes me feel lonely and so lifeless! That's so low even for you! And all those times you said about doing good to me were a god damn long time ago! We're talking about the present! You try to elevate yourself like a baron! I'm the man of the house that tries to satisfy you! And yes you do put me under your fucking thumb! That's the god damn truth! I'm sick of it and I could just go out and never come back! I'd rather you even chop off my limbs with a machete than give no attention and intimacy at all!" he then flipped the middle finger at her and turned away from her.

She then fumed like the devil now! If it was a fight he wanted, it was fight he'd get! She then venomously shouted back, "Well why don't you call your god damn faggot friend Matt in here to comfort you and help you then! He'd sweet talk you and cuddle you and do all that stuff so good to you and even kiss you! Let him even fight this battle for you because you're so damn weak! This is so low even for you too! In fact I bet you were even out at his apartment! And not only were you two hanging out, you were probably deep throating his fucking cock while gave you oral sex last night. And you were probably letting him dry fuck you in the ass and screaming cause you loved it like the weak fag you are too!" she snarled as she swiped at him.

Mike dodged the attack and they quarreled and argued on and on until it was late in the day. It seemed like night already. Mike then yelled out in frustration and cried out, "Fine! If that's how you want to be, then I'm fucking okay with it! Leave it to a person like you to make your life rich while mine is miserable! You know what bitch? I wish I was fucking dead! I wish I was at least knocked out into some damn coma and never woke up! I don't want to live in this hell anymore! I've had it! I wish I never even existed for this shit to happen!" Mike then stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut with tears of despair, anguish and fury in his eyes.

Little to his knowing though, he ran right into the road in his blind fury and anguish. Even as a red pickup truck sped in a split second at him, he never stopped and got out of the way even if it was night. Then he looked up and everything went totally white then black in his vision. In that split second, the truck hit him and his body was thrown violently into the air. His body crashed onto the road and the pick-up stopped dead in its tracks. The driver came out of the vehicle and had complete shock on his face. He was wearing a regular cap and had spiked red hair. It was Lance. He literally had a tear or so running down his face. "Mike! Buddy you alright! No! I didn't want to hit you!" he sniffled and prodded Mike's body. No response came from him. He prodded the man again. No response. He began to breathe sharply and quickly as he tried to call 911.

Immediately an ambulance and fire truck was dispatched. So were a few police cars. When they all arrived on the scene, the paramedics all arrived and took Mike's body in a stretcher into the ambulance. The lead paramedic told Lance that he could follow farther and slowly behind. So Lance did. The whole convoy arrived at the hospital and Mike was pulled into the ER at level 3 of the hospital. Lance tried to get the address of the place and then drove to Matt's place as quick as possible. Then he told Matt about all that happened. The drive he had on the road, Mike suddenly getting in the way of the vehicle on the road, him being hit, he having to call 911 after panicking at first to his best employee and friend being hit, everything. As Matt took it all in, his eyes became wider and wilder with panic and concern for the one he loved.

"Where the fuck is he?" Matt growled. Lance cringed a little and told him he was at the ER at a hospital and told him he'd take him there. They wasted no time as Matt got into the pickup with him and they went to the hospital guided by Lance's memory. Mike was in serious trouble and there was no time to waste as their dear friend lay on the line…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Diagnosis and Coma

FYI: I don't any music or song lyrics that can be used in this chapter! Enjoy it cause this is the real good part you guys! Review as always! Reviews are love!

Quite some time later, as Matt and Lance arrived at the hospital and parked, the both of them were very tense and worried. So the drive over there was mainly very quiet almost like a graveyard. The landscape and trees around them even seemed to twist in agony because of the situation. It was almost as if nature itself was mourning this day when such a bright and good man (with flaws of course but still very well liked) would be on the verge of death on this night. They both checked into the hospital and signed in. Lance then stated that he was Mike's boss and that he'd like to see him in the room. Matt himself told he wanted to see him also lying that he was Mike's close cousin. The receptionist at first raised an eyebrow at him but let him also go with Lance to see him.

They both thanked the lady as she told them where he was put in the hospital. They both rushed to the elevator (drawing the attention of other people and bystanders) and proceeded to the third level of the hospital. After a bit, they finally reached the room and found the E.R where Mike was stationed and the station he was placed in. When they got there, the sight of their well-loved and best friend left them in pieces. Mike had a big part of his head bandaged in bloody medical wrappings, his left arm seemed very twisted and out of place as it was in a cast, and a great part of his torso was also bandaged up with a bit of blood also visible. Some caked up blood was also seen coming from the lower right corner of his mouth.

Lance was already puking his brains out in the nearest trash can and screaming at the first second he was of the sight. "Why! Just why… This didn't need to happen. What could have made this happen? Oh that's right. *sob* It's my fault. But I didn't mean to get him hit by my pickup! I'd never hurt him cause he's my friend and best employee!" Lance cried out in anguish as he held his hands up in desperate hope and despair. He hoped to something even God to see if it was going to be "alright". But Matt just made a blank face at the sight and stood there staring at his Mike and how injured he was. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours. He then tensed and shook. He shook not just with concern and fear but also rage too. He just couldn't believe what happened. Lance would never cause this by himself! By what he noticed, his Mike and Lance were on good terms with each other.

So Lance wouldn't be the main catalyst and cause for Mike ending up like this. Oh no, it had to be someone else or something else that was the cause. Matt then looked at Mike again. He then noticed his eyes were blurring from tears of sadness, heartbreak, and rage. He frowned very deeply and ground his teeth together very sharply as he growled lowly from his throat. His hands were now balled into solid fists that seemed ready to break someone as he breathed very harshly. His heart rate went up. He was determined to make whoever caused this pay. No one would get his Mike hurt. He was a warrior and a protector damn it! His face grew a bit red and he even saw blood red in his vision. His hair seemed to fire up a bit almost like phoenix feathers as he boiled up in total malice filled rage.

"Who or what caused this suffering to my Mikey…" he growled. "Who's the fucker that made this happen? I'll make sure they'd regret even being born and existing!" he roared and smacked the wall and made a crack in it. Lance cringed and whimpered as he tried to pat the enraged blond to calm him down. "Hey buddy… we'll get this figured out. But I wasn't the real cause behind this. I was just driving peacefully at night then he just appeared like bat out of hell crying I think too. I couldn't stop in time and he got hit." Even as Matt listened, that didn't prevent him from falling to the ground and pounding it with his fists as he raised his head up with red enraged eyes filled with tears. He roared out his love's name. "Mike!" The roar was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire floor. He didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that his beloved Mike was afflicted and he was going to get back at whoever caused this to happen from the beginning no matter what.

Matt then went over quickly after he calmed down a little and held the other man's hand in his. It felt warm and soft still. Matt then cried as he pet Mike's silky and fuzzy buzz cut hair and whispered into his ear. "You're going to be alright darling. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here always. We'll get you back to health then I'll kill the bastard that made this happen with my bare hands and we'll be happy. I promise okay baby?" he sobbed out with occasional growls. Lance then observed this display of affection and looked a little confused. Matt then just resorted to continuously petting Mike's hand as he held him by the back of his neck in the other. Lance now felt there was definitely something more than just pure friendship. Sure he'd seen even very close friends be attached like this but the way Matt just came so close to his employee's ear, the way he held and pet his hand, and how he held him up by the back of his neck made it feel so… romantic.

Lance was going to try to figure this out soon later. Matt then turned his head around and faced the red haired man. "Lance… I think I'd like a little private time with Mike please." His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were bloodshot red. He seemed very desperate now. Lance nodded and took his leave. He sighed and literally felt somewhat sorry for the two. He then proceeded to call Mike's home. He knew that Mike didn't live all alone in his house and that he at least had one folk living there with him. The phone rang a few times then Dawn picked it up. "Hello? What is it?" she grumbled. She seemed a bit moody and ticked. Lance cringed then replied, "I'm Lance, Mike's boss. I have news about him." "What is it? I know that Mike basically ran out screaming and crying like a pussy. What else is there? Make it quick." Dawn said. Lance the raised a brow in suspicion. Maybe she was involved in this too? Lance then replied, "Well your boyfriend (he knew a little bit about their relationship from overhearing Mike's talks sometimes at work) Mike actually… got hit by a car. He's in the hospital and in the ER right now. I know it's very hard because I'm a friend of his really so I'm sorry." Dawn immediately hung up and then after many years of denying herself the privilege, she eventually broke down and cried.

She knew she has acted very badly and selfishly but she was hurt and annoyed by Mike's antics. But in spite of this, she never intended to try to cause any malice to him. She never wanted him hurt like this. She never wanted him to be on the verge of death. She wasn't evil, she really cared about him with all her heart even if she didn't show it much. She did still "love" him in a way. After crying and composing herself, she got up and rushed to the hospital in his car. Luckily Mike left the keys on a table and forgot them during his "breakdown". She rushed all the way to the hospital and parked. She ran inside with tears in her eyes as she hurriedly told the receptionist that she had to see Mike. She told her relationship to him and the receptionist nodded and told her where he was held. She rushed into the elevator and got up to the third floor and got into the ER. When she got to Mike's station, she was shocked by the sight before her. On the bed, kissing her boyfriend on the mouth was a blond man with pale skin and blue eyes. He wore all black clothes.

She was shocked and retreated back away from the area and tried to compose herself again. But how could she? She just saw the man of her life being kissed by some blond guy with blue eyes that she barely even knew. She was sobbing again by now and Lance was approaching her trying to hug her and calm her down. He was only trying his best. Dawn snapped up and slapped him away. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. She then cried again like a bawling mess on the floor. "I-I'm very sorry… I…" Dawn sobbed constantly. "What happened?" Lance asked with concern in his eyes. "I-I think I saw some blond guy kissing Mike. He was kissing on the mouth like.. oh God." She crashed her face down in her lap. Lance then widened his eyes. He definitely wanted to find answers to this.

Lance then came in and by that time, Matt was just holding Mike's hand and petting his head. Lance then went to comfort the man with a pat on the back. "Hey Matt… we gotta talk a bit about something. You can come back to Mike but there's just something that needs to be discussed." Matt nodded and rubbed his love's hand one more time before whispering a very silent "I'll be back my sweet prince" before getting up and leaving the room with Lance. Lance then walked him over until they were in a private corner then he started to talk. "Matt… do you really like Mike?" "What do you mean Lance?" Matt tensed a little and asked. "Well I just notice that you're getting real close with him and well I just have a feeling that maybe you…" "What are you trying to imply?" Matt sharply hissed. Lance backed up but remained firm as he said, "I have a feeling maybe that you have feelings for him. I mean God, his girlfriend Dawn even came here and saw you kissing him like no tomorrow!" Lance harshly whispered. Matt then growled at the mention of Dawn. He heard of everything about her from Mike, the isolation she gave him, the cold distancing, the lack of love, care and affection, the arguments.

Matt then balled his hands into fists again. "So what if I really like Mike huh? So what if I'm a faggot? What if I am gay? Especially for him? You don't know shit about what she put him through or how I feel for him. You better watch what you say. Cause I'll do anything for him." Lance just sighed and patted Matt's shoulder again. "I'm not trying to be a bad guy. I just wanted some answers. I'm no homophobe or anything and all. But how and why?" Matt then breathed deeply and sighed. "Fine I'll tell but only if you promise to keep it a secret between us for this time." Lance nodded and replied, "You have my word." Matt then nodded and face palmed a little. He then started his story of how they met and grew together in their feelings. "Back in junior high and high school, he and I met up with each other. We just talked about all kinds of stuff and then even hung out. As we shared more interests, we got closer and we were like brothers. Then in high school, I just started to love him I guess. He was just so kind, handsome, cute, understanding, patient and just amazing. I think he felt the same way too as sometimes when we went out to do stuff, we'd hug, cuddle, hold hands naturally and he'd even let me rest my head on his lap sometimes. We started opening up to each other. We even knew what we were going through and doing on a daily basis, good or bad."

Lance just gaped in awe at Matt's story. Who knew that they were that close for that long. He never knew anything about it. He needed to know more. "Then he asked me out on a 'date' for the first time," Matt continued. "We agreed to go to a cinema and we had some snacks and watched Super Size Me and had a swell time. Then he just kissed me. We enjoyed it and it was sweet and we promised to stay together forever from then on as lovers. So there you have it." Matt finished and panted softly. Lance stared blankly a bit as he tried to process all this. 'So this has been going on before and even during Mike's relationship with Dawn without her knowing until now?' Lance thought to himself.

Lance then nodded and replied back, "I understand everything now…" Matt smiled faintly. "However, even though this is true. I just think it's not right to be cheating like this with her guy behind her back…" Matt then spat at him. "Bullshit! Why are you speaking like you're defending her or something? I've been told by many that my passion for him was sick and wrong. But you know what? I'm sick and tired of it! I won't take it! I bet she's the bitch that even got him to go out on that road to get hit!" he accused harshly. "Now while that could be the case, now's not the time to point fingers!" Lance said trying to keep the peace. "Point fingers my ass! I'm going to do something about this! I'll tell her everything and get my revenge!" Matt started to go back. "No! I don't think it's a good idea. She may still be breaking down by now!" Lance shouted. "I don't give a shit!" Matt hissed.

Then he bumped into and tripped over Dawn. Matt got up and then Dawn looked into his eyes. "Y-you fag! I saw what you did with my man!" "Excuse me? Your fucking man! You mean my man! I care about him more than you ever can! You're the bad person in this case! You're the one that got him out into the road and get run over! This is your fault! We are in love and we're proud of it! You may as well have already lost your chance with him! Bitch!" he roared. "Love my fucking ass! What I saw was you wanting to devour him for yourself! I bet by the way you savagely kissed him that you wanted to fuck him right there on the damn mattress! You monster!" she growled back.

"I am not a monster! I wanted to kiss him because I love him and this may be the last chance I may have with him! I care about him and I'd never dare to rape him! You're the monster being all judgmental and stuff!" he tried to swing a punch at her. "No! Calm down Matt! There's no need to fight in the hospital!" he restrained Matt back from punching her. "Let me the fuck go this instant! This bitch needs to be taught a lesson in trying to hurt someone's lover and love life!" As all this commotion went on, a voice cleared his throat behind them demanding their attention. They all stopped what they were doing and faced a grey hair doctor in a white trench coat. His female assistant with green hair in a nurse's uniform was also present.

"Now that I have your attention, I have some news about Mike's condition," the doctor started. "We have good news and bad news." The nurse said. "First off here's the good news, your friend is not dead." The doctor stated. All three of them nodded and Matt even smiled a little. 'Thank God! My babe is alright! I knew he could do it! He's pretty strong! Now that's my good old Mike!' he thought to himself. 'Thank goodness he's alright…' both Lance and Dawn thought. "But the bad news is that Mike seems to have suffered too much trauma to his body and mind so he is in a comatose state meaning that he is in a coma almost like a deep slumber like sleeping beauty…" the doctor continued. "We really don't know at all when and if he'll wake up from this. We'll just have to hope for the best and keep him hooked up to these until then." The nurse then pointed to the IVs attached to his arm and his heart monitor which made a slow and small but steady beat.

"We're sorry for this and we really hope he'll wake up. So if you have any faith, now is the good time to pray. Good luck." The doctor said then he left with his nurse following after him. 'I'll keep that in mind.' Matt thought to himself. He was grateful that his Mike was alright. As soon as he woke up, he was determined to bring him to his place after his leave from the hospital no matter what. He vowed to do that. Dawn meanwhile looked a bit better but was still sad even though her crying stopped. "I really hope he'll wake up…" Dawn sighed sadly. "What do you care? You're soulless as far as I'm concerned." Matt retorted back. "I don't need any lip from you string bean. When he wakes up, he'll be coming back home with me." She growled. "No fucking way! You lost that chance when you drove him to this! I'm not letting that happen to him again. I'll take better care of him than you ever will and we'll be happy together you know it!" Matt snarled at her. "You're just a cold heartless bastard of a woman." "Touche faggot. I hope you burn before you take him with you and take your emo clothes with you also." She smiled coldly at him. She then tried to reach for Mike's hand and was going to rub it just to piss him off more.

Matt suddenly reached out and smacked her hand away from Mike's hand. He bit at her and snarled like a rabid dog. Dawn backed away and rolled her eyes at him. They continued to stand off against each other like this for what seemed like forever. Lance meanwhile tried to calm down, stay neutral and keep the peace as he read a magazine. Meanwhile as this was going on around him, Mike just heard sounds and saw nothing but total blackness. He then heard a deep voice boom to him saying, "Come to the light into a new world brother." It sounded weirdly Russian also. He followed the voice and eventually came into a light. As he reached it, he woke up in a bed and room that was rustic, wooden and nothing like his good old bedroom and he was all alone….

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping While Awake

Chapter 6 Sleeping While Waking

Warning: this will feature some crazy stuff including a guy wearing a dress (you can guess who that will be) and other stuff and maybe a little cussing too. So if you don't like this stuff then don't read it! Anna and the other EBF characters to appear also belong to Matt Roszak aka kupo707. I don't own them.

As he opened his eyes, he woke up in a bed and room that was rustic, wooden and nothing like his good old bedroom and he was all alone. Mike looked around and all over the room. All of the furniture was wooden and gave off a fresh pine and oak scent. There was an old style wood dresser in front of him. The nightstand to the right of him was also wooden and had an interesting pattern on it. He looked down at his bed. The bed he was in had a red sheet on it with a white blanket under it. The bed had a blue mattress (his favorite color) and the bed was on a strong pine wooden bedframe. The closet he had for clothes also was the same material. He was absolutely shocked. This room he woke up in was very different from his. There was no TV, no laptop, and the furniture was very different. He began to panic as his heartbeat increased.

What if I'm lost forever and will never be found? Where is everyone? What am I doing here? All those questions and more started to buzz through his head like a colony of bees. Then Mike decided to shake off these thoughts for now. He decided that his main priority was to get a bearing on his surroundings then figure everything else out later. Mike got up and looked under his blanket. He squeaked and blushed very red as he saw that he had no clothing on himself in bed. "Why the hell don't I have any clothes on? I usually at least sleep in bed with underwear on." Mike shrugged then got out of bed. 'This closet should have some things for me to wear.' He thought.

He opened the closet and found some clothes to wear to his relief. There was an old fur coat (almost like back from the wild west), a simple fur cap, a simple white shirt and faded blue jeans. There were also some old style cowboy boots without spurs though. He then checked the dresser and found some socks and underwear. He first put on the underwear and socks. Then he put on the jeans and the shirt. He then fit the coat on himself as it was chilly inside. Mike smiled just a little bit knowing he had clothes on his back and walked out of the bedroom. He walked down and around the hall just out of curiosity and looked in very room. He saw that there was a bathroom and a living room area. When he saw the logged walls and ceiling, he realized this place was a cabin. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked kind of handsome in the western countryside clothing he admitted. He smiled a bit more and then realized that he needed to brush his teeth. Who knows how long he went out into deep sleep without brushing his teeth. He looked everywhere and finally found a decent toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste. It wasn't like any brand he ever used and saw but he agreed to use it anyway. After he had finished, he went to one of the cabin's windows and saw forests and other natural landscape outside. "I must be in the middle of nowhere, most likely in the countryside I believe." Mike said to himself. 'I need to find civilization and other people to tell me what's going on and where I am. But how?' he thought. Then some sound came into his ear. It sounded so close to him but yet also far away. He didn't know where it was but it seemed like it was calling out to him. "Mike…" the voice said almost in a breeze like the wind. "W-who's there? Is this a joke? What are you?" Mike shouted nervously to nothing and no one in sight. He went outside and looked around.

But the voice still whispered and called out to him. "Follow me Mike. Come here… Awake and see the new world." It whispered. Mike then used his hearing the best he could to see where it was coming from. 'Maybe this voice can guide me to some help? Sounds crazy but might work.' Mike thought. He went back inside and looked around for a key to lock the door. Soon enough he found it and locked the door as he went outside. He then used his hearing and followed the voice according to the direction he heard it from. As he followed it, the music of the sounds of nature filled his ears also. The strong smell of musk from various animals and scents from trees mainly pine and wintergreen filled his nostrils. He then noticed he was following a faint trail on the ground and used that to his advantage also.

As he went on the trail, he saw many other things that he had never seen in his world before. He literally stared at everything around him. There were literally things as flowing brooks, creeks, streams full of all kinds of fish including flying fish, beautiful meadows full of all kinds of different colored wildflowers (they seemed to form rainbows), weird radishes from the ground that seemed to make him bounce when he stepped on them, beautiful bedrock arches, swinging vines, and many other things. He even saw about the weirdest thing he'd ever see in his path yet.

Along the way, it looked like some giant round spider that played some flute like tune that resembled old Chinese flute. He was awed as that was definitely not something seen every day. That and some giant orange like object that jutted out of the ground in front of him and it sounded like it was breathing. It emitted a weird odor also. Mike cringed and pinched his nose as he went around it and continued following the voice and trail before him. He then went through a valley with plains, forest, and desert around him on the valley's walls.

This world seemed more surreal to him the further he went. 'I'm definitely not in my world anymore and definitely not in Kansas…' he thought to himself as he gaped at the sights around him. He then saw something that made him very relieved. In the far distance, the fog cleared up and it was very sunny now. In the distance he could see just the faintest outline of a town. Yes it looked just like a town. 'Finally I can get some help!' Mike thought as he ran fast now. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him and breathed his hardest until he reached the outskirts of the town. He panted and walked as he took a closer look. The town seemed to have a sign to it that said its name. It was Maywood. He also noticed a bit of the buildings looked wooden and old fashioned with colors of red, yellow, white and blue. They also had painted on logos and signs. They seemed to look like they were built from the Wild West era.

Mike smiled and felt warm as he missed the joys of good old nice sized towns where everybody knew each other. If he could relive those times again, he'd love to. He eventually walked into the town itself and looked around him. The buildings seemed somewhat well kept and made out of old shingle wood. Despite a few cobwebs here and there and some dust, they were pretty clean for Wild West buildings. He happily strolled all over the place, seeing all kinds of stores with all kinds of wares, all kinds of eatery places, and even a blacksmith. He then also saw a crystal fountain with an angel spitting water on the top part of it in the town center. Mike simply smiled and even cried a few for joy as he felt the town just seemed to speak to him and was perfect for him. But then he remembered the reason why he came here.

"Right I need to figure out what's up and where I am so I can take some action and make a choice." Mike whispered to himself. He tried to ask some of the people around the town for guidance. The people were all wacky and diverse. There were black, white, yellow, blue (even blue!), and all other kinds of people. There were even blobby tar black people with stubby legs and arms and roundish heads with beady white eyes. Some pets like the dogs even stood up and talked. "Wow! I must be way out of my mind to be seeing all this!" Mike said to himself. He then got his guidance and proceeded to the town hall. He then eventually got in and knocked on the door to the mayor's office.

He eventually answered and said, "Ah welcome to Maywood! We hope you enjoy this humble and fine town here! We had great food, people, and a history! What do you need sir?" Mike smiled and shook his hand. The mayor smiled back and led him to a seat. Mike eventually felt comfortable to tell about almost everything that happened from the moment he woke up in the cabin to the time he entered the town. "Hmmmmm. Well I honestly can't tell you all the answers. But I'm very sure everything happens for a reason. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it here. It's clean and peaceful. It'll help get everything that's in your mind out of there you know? Don't worry too much." "Yeah you're right. I have been through a lot lately. I just saw lights come down to me on a road and then bam! I end up here. It's just been crazy." Mike replied. The mayor nodded and said back, "Maybe this is sign to rethink stuff and find yourself more. You never know." Mike nodded as he thought, 'As weird as it sounds, he's right. It's like he read my mind. But how did he know what I was feeling? Hmmm. I'll take his advice.'

"Well thanks for everything. I'm sure I'll enjoy Maywood. Thanks again mayor!" Mike smiled as he started to leave. "Sure thing my son! Just follow your heart and you'll figure things out!" came the mayor's voice again. Then Mike once again exited and rested by the fountain. Mike then grinned as he saw the town again and the blue sky above. He smiled and felt energetic. In spite of his worry, he decided that things would resolve themselves later.

He then decided to go into the blacksmith. He saw the tools on the walls and the metal melting and being made around him. What really caught his attention was one person nearby making a gold ring in a ring cast. "Wow that looks like an awesome ring you're making there! Oh and hi there!" he grinned. The man then stopped his work and looked at Mike. He made a little smile and said, "Howdy there! The name's Marshall. I'm the main blacksmith here!" The man stood up. He was fairly tall but a bit short. He had light skin and a smooth chin. He also seemed to have normally muscled arms and a faint rugged facial. He was wearing protective goggles and blue overalls with a blue work shirt.

He was slightly balding but it was okay. Mike smiled and then replied, "My name's Mike and how are you? What you making?" Marshall laughed and replied, "Well son, I'm doing mighty fine myself and I'm just making this here ring for this engaged couple." Mike smiled and said, "Well that's sweet. I'm happy for them. Unfortunately, I don't really know where my loved one is at. I'm new here." Mike sighed. Marshall then patted his shoulder lightly and said, "Don't worry partner. I'm sure you'll find them and things will be alright. Just believe and it will happen. Things happen for a reason. Maybe that person will even be around the corner." Mike laughed and nodded. "Yeah I guess. Do you have a special someone Marshall?" Said man then frowned a little. "Well I kind of did but we divorced some time ago…" Mike shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry man. It must be pretty hard. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Marshall then stopped and replied, "Nah, it's alright. I'm just happy you do have someone and I can't wait to meet that one. Good luck on finding that person." Mike then smiled and replied, "Thanks. So since we're on friendly terms, can you tell me more about yourself?" Marshall then smiled and nodded and told more about himself. After the conversation, Mike knew this much about him. Marshall came from a very hard working family that eventually got good income from the blacksmithing business. Because of that, he gained experience and muscle from the hard work he did with his family. He also attended church as he was a Christian. His hobbies included melding and making stuff in the blacksmith, hunting, dancing, and he liked to drink sometimes as well as play cards. Mike took all this in and smiled and admitted he also liked to dance and play cards. After some time had passed, they felt as if they were good friends. "That's really cool. I'm glad I met you Marshall and I hope we get to spend time soon."

Marshall nodded and shook his hand again. "Me too. Y'all are welcome to come back anytime now." "Yeah thanks. But for now, I need to look around the rest of the town. So see ya later." Mike waved good bye. Marshall waved back and Mike left out smiling. He finally got a new friend and someone he could in some way trust in this new situation he was in. Eventually as Mike toured the entire town and asked some people and locals there, he knew quite more about the place than ever before. The town of Maywood was apparently founded in this area after people found out it was full of resources that were profitable such as fur, lumber and even gold. At first it was a fortified settlement on the plains area it was in but eventually it grew as more and more people came and food became more abundant. Eventually with more construction projects and growth, the surreal town of Maywood was born.

Mike eventually browsed the shops. He then came to one common shop and saw a utensil and china plate set that just looked astounding. He felt his cabin needed some newer stuff and scrounged around in his pockets. He eventually found a wallet in one of his pockets. He was shocked and awed at the same time. It was like it was placed there on purpose. 'No matter. This world is so surreal to me that nothing even has to make sense.' Mike thought to himself. He eventually paid for the new stuff and walked out with it in a sturdy box. He smiled with glee and browsed around some more. After more browsing, he finally had some stuff on him from the stores. He had the china, utensils (made out of shiny iron), a Hawaiian lei flower necklace (with real flowers), and a shiny lucky knife (he just liked it cause he thought it was awesome and useful). Eventually it was late afternoon to early evening and Mike decided it was time to settle down and get something to eat and a drink hopefully. Mike dropped off the stuff with Marshall first to see if he could keep it then let him pick it up the next day. Marshall agreed and so he left afterwards.

So Mike eventually looked around and tried to choose which restaurants and bars to eat and drink at. There were so many that Mike was like the thinker, still torn between which ones to choose because they all seemed very nice and good. Mike eventually decided to go eat at the local steakhouse. He thought that since he was open to just about anything, that'd be just fine. He located the place and went right to it. When he got to it, the front of the building looked very nice to him. It was a bright blue front with red side walls. The sign was white with golden yellow letters that read: Buffalo Valley Steak House: Where the Beef is the Best in the Plains! The doors were purple and were like the old swinging doors from the Wild Western movies. Mike also heard some interesting music playing from the restaurant. It seemed like a mix of Jazz saxophone and festive Wild West saloon piano. He liked this mix of music and it seemed to draw him in.

He eventually opened the doors and they moved back in place as he got to the front desk with the reservationist. He smiled and the man smiled back as he greeted him. Mike then said that he'd like a table for himself. The reservationist looked into his book and said that there were a few tables left. Mike nodded and grinned as he was led to his table. All the tables were brown and red with leather and wood as looked around the restaurant. The walls were yellowish with white diamond shapes and were decorated with old black and white photos of cowboys, pioneers, pony express workers and their horses, and many other aspects of Wild West life. The restaurant was filled with all kinds of people and there were even some of those stubby black tar people also sitting there at tables. Mike smiled as he was seated in a side booth with a flower in a pot on it. A small lamp also lit the booth as it was getting dark outside. He then was given a menu and looked through it.

After some debating with himself, he decided to have a good old grilled T-bone steak medium rare with mashed potatoes and root beer. A waiter came and he said his order to him. The man nodded and eventually gave the written down order to the one of the chefs in the nearby kitchen. The waiter was also another of those tar blackened people with stubby arms and legs and bald round heads and the beady white eyes. He smiled and Mike smiled back. He also was able to get a peek at the chef. She had green hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, pale skin, and a nice smile. He also saw on her crudely made name tag that her name was Anna.

Mike smiled and hummed as waited for his order. He enjoyed seeing the sunset outside the window as it was just beautiful and gorgeous. The sky had turned into a beautiful orange and red. The sun looked golden yellow even as it dropped lower off the horizon. The clouds also reflected out a beautiful blue and pink color from the sunset. It was almost as beautiful as his beloved Matt. He sighed and relaxed. The same cook eventually came and put his order on the table with a shiny smile. Her green eyes were full of energy. "Here ya go good sir! If you need anything else just holler for me or a waiter and we'll get it for ya sugar! Enjoy your meal." Anna said with delight. Mike nodded and laughed, "Thanks Anne." Anna giggled at him then left back to work in the kitchen.

Mike then started to dig into his steak as he cut and ate the first piece. "Mmmmm yum!" Mike exclaimed in pleasure as it was grilled to perfection. He then felt so indulged that he couldn't stop eating it. As he finished, he also ate his mashed potatoes and chased it down with his root beer. After he was done, he smiled and left the money to be paid. When he paid and kept his change, he went out and decided to live a bit of Wild Western nightlife by going to a local saloon.

He eventually came upon one and looked it over. It had all gold yellow walls with white framing. The sign was blue and the letters were cardinal red reading: The Gold Nugget. Mike again heard some piano music like what'd you expect form any saloon and he got inside. What he saw was a total hoot of a party. People of all kinds were all dancing and moving their bodies to the tune of the music. They were all hyper and dancing as they lived out the vida la loca in the saloon.

Mike felt entranced as he got into the music and wanted to dance with all the twisting, turning and shifting bodies that were dancing the night away. So he did so and joined the crowd. Since he just ate, he started somewhat slowly at first. He slowly moved his legs and arms to the tune of the piano and sax and smiled. As time passed, he eventually moved faster and was now "cutting a rug" (famous old dance move from back in the Wild West) and dancing faster. He was having a wonderful time as it all filled his ears: the cheerful speak of the people there, the tapping of dancing feet, clanging of beer and cocktail glasses, laughs and claps, all kinds of great noise. Then he decided later that he would take a seat at the bar and have a drink after so much dancing.

As Mike sat himself at the bar, he hummed the saloon's tunes to himself as he waited for the bartender. The bartender eventually came around and greeted him. "Howdy sir! Some ID please?" Mike nervously nodded and looked all over his pockets then weirdly got out an ID card from one of them. He didn't expect that either. He looked at it a bit and saw that it was his fake ID. He then gave it to the bartender and after a minute or so, the bartender smiled and gave it back to him. "Thank you sir. What would you like to indulge in tonight?" Mike looked at the specials and others on the bar's menu. "I'll just have a nice chilled beer. Thanks." Mike smiled at him also then looked him over. He saw that the man who worked there had red hair, slightly tanned skin and wore a cowboy uniform this time. He then realized he looked just like… "Lance? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Mike asked suddenly out of curiosity. Lance then jumped a little and looked back at Mike nervously then beamed.

"Mike! Hey how's life been? I don't know what you're talking about. I've been running this place all my life." Lance replied. Mike looked confused now. He then asked for an explanation. Lance just explained how his family established the place since the rush out to the West and how he finally got to run it like his father did. Mike looked at him in surprise and awe. "All of a sudden I end up living in the countryside like a cowboy, I see this new town called Maywood which I never even heard of at all, now my buddy Lance is running a bar? What else is going to come up next." Mike laughed exasperated and shook his head. "Hey it's fine. You'll figure things out and get used to this. I'll go get you your beer now bud." Lance replied back and went to get his beer.

Mike nodded and waited for his beer. He looked around and listened to the live music and saw all the people still dancing it all away like they didn't even have a care in the world. Mike then heard a few footsteps coming up behind him and noticed that what looked like a young woman was taking a seat by his place at the bar. She presented her ID and then ordered a vodka martini. The bartender nodded and went to get her order as well. Lance then came back with Mike's ice cold beer and said, "Here ya go. Thanks for being so patient. It's a full house tonight." "It's fine. Thanks buddy." Mike smiled at him and held his beer. Lance nodded and went back to his business. Mike then opened it and took a sip. It was fresh, crisp, refreshing, and cooling. Just the way he loved it. It was like the beer was brewed with best water from the best side of Tahoe or the Rockies.

Then Mike decided to look at the young woman sitting by him at the bar counter. He saw that she had fine long blond hair like strands of gold. A part of it was tied in a neat small ponytail, and a few locks were present also in her hairstyle. She had pale skin and ocean blue eyes. She also seemed to have a fine smile as she happily took the drink and sipped it. Mike was enchanted by her and wanted to just approach her. "Hey there." Mike silently said to her. "My name's Mike. What's yours?" he blushed. Said woman turned to him. "Hi! My name's Matt but I love Mattie." Mike thought to himself that was a guy's name. But then again she looked beautiful and sometimes girls took names that would be used for girls and boys so he paid no attention to his logic. "Nice to meet you Matt. What brings you here miss?" "Well I moved here so I live here now and I have for quite a while. What about you?" she replied. "Well I live in the countryside so I just came down here to check it out." Mike smiled. Matt smiled back and giggled somewhat.

"Well aren't you a nice and cute thing. What are your interests?" Matt pursed her lips in curiosity. As Mike looked at her deeply, he noticed something else. He noticed that she also looked like someone familiar, like Matt in his old world. Mike shook it away and said his interests to her. "Well I like to dance, listen to music, go outdoors, play cards, drink, read, all kinds of stuff I guess." Mike shrugged. Matt giggled and replied back, "Aw shucks I like a lot of that stuff too but I'm more of a party girl." "I'm kind of like a party person myself also." Mike replied grinning. As they talked about their lives they had and other stuff they seemed to get real close. Then Mike finally asked the question that would make a new path in his ever winding journey in this surreal Western world. "So Matt… do you think you want to d-dance with me?" Mike asked nervously with a pink blush.

Said blond blushed a little as well. "W-well… I do love a good dance. Considering yer so nice and all. I haven't danced in a while so why not? The night's always young." The blond giggled and held out a hand. 'Plus he's cute like a doughnut sugar cube…' Matt thought with a blush. Mike grabbed the hand gently and felt it as they swayed to the dancing area. 'It feels so smooth but yeah rough and warm…' Mike thought as he grew red as a tomato. They first started to so some basic moves as they kept their hands intertwined together. They rutted on the rug, cut a rug, did jitterbugs and all kinds of moves. Eventually the music went to a slow country ballad and they just kept each other close in an embrace.

Matt was the first to pull Mike into her as she held his waist. 'It's so different but it's just so good.' Mike thought as his eyes fluttered. His stomach seemed to have fireflies fluttering around. Mike wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. They danced and spiral around slowly as they stepped to each other's beats. Eventually the song ended and they were grinning and looking into each other's eyes. 'Why is my heart so light when I look at him?' Matt thought as his chest thumped with excitement. Truth be told, he felt like a country girl with a crush on a total handsome stranger though he was a guy in a dress.

Mike felt the same and proposed, "Want to go outside to somewhere peaceful in the woods?" Matt blushed and nodded as she led him to a place nearby the area in the forest where Mike lived. They came to an abandoned dock nearby a clear lake. They looked at it and they saw some fish jumping for joy out of the water. "Nature sure is incredible…" Mike said gaping a bit. The moon shone perfectly on the lake and it looked almost blue itself. Matt nodded. "I love hanging out here sometimes when I need some relaxing time even with someone special. Only a good few know this place." Mike blushed harder and his heart thumped more. His chocolate brown eyes now met Matt's sapphire blue.

Mike eventually felt hot and was sweating. He winked and smirked. "So y'all up for some swimming?" Matt blushed heavily also. "I don't know. It's too cold too." "It'll just be here. No one will ever know. What do we got to lose?" Mike grinned wider. "Oh alright… but yer not gonna like what I'm gonna show you." Matt sighed and started to undress slowly. The blouse, skirt and everything came off. It eventually showed his muscular arms, his manly chest and abs, masculine but slimmer hips, and his manhood. Mike blushed staring and speechless. "See? I'm a freak. I'm actually a guy that dresses up in women's clothing and that likes other guys… I'm sorry if that puts you off." Mike looked him up and down. He definitely looked like someone familiar back in the world he was in. He looked like his Matt.

"I'm not put off by it either. I think yer beautiful and I like ya too. To be honest." Mike smiled sweetly and put the blond's face in his hands. He then leaned and kissed him on the lips nice and quick. He pulled away now short of breath. The blond was now all red too. "Really? That's so mighty sweet of ya." Mike nodded and started to undress slowly also. He slowed off his lightly toned and slender body and winked. "So ya still wanna go for a swim?" Matt nodded slowly. "Yeah lets." The blond man then glomped the other man into the water and held his waist.

They eventually swam and waded together in the water. They playfully splashed each other and embraced letting their body warmth keep them warm in the cold waters. After a while, they went back onto shore. Unfortunately there was a secluded cabin house nearby and an old tar blob man with a top hat saw, gurgled, and hollered at them. They shrieked and laughed as they tried to cover themselves with their clothes. Mike led them back to his cabin, passing through all the things Mike saw on his trail including the orange pored thing that blew into the air.

Mike and Matt both panted gasping for breath. They eventually decided to laugh the night away and dress themselves tomorrow as they held each other in bed. They snuggled and kissed as they let their bodies rub against each other. "Hey Mike?" Matt snickered a little. "Yeah partner?" Mike asked. "I think I love ya already." Said blond kissed his neck. Mike smiled and pet the blond locks of his hair. "I love ya too bud." They looked into each other's eyes as they kissed one last time. They then started to doze off into sleep until the next coming day.


End file.
